


i already have a boyfriend

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buck is Bi and Confused, Crack, Episode: s02e3 Hold the Lone (9-1-1 Lone Star), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Eddie Diaz, idk this is dumb, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You okay?”“Yeah, uh-” Buck glances over Eddie’s shoulder, in the direction TK left, “I think he thought I was hitting on him?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 742
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	i already have a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> okay I only just saw that Eddie appears straight after TK tells Buck he already has a boyfriend and I'm a total sucker for possessive!Eddie so this happened....

“Ooh hey, uh, if you ever find yourself in L.A. we should get together.” Buck suggests, watching as TK smiles back at him. It’d be great to have someone out-of-state to hang out with. Not that Buck doesn’t love his friends, obviously, but there’s nothing wrong with variety.

“Sure. I gotta mention, though, I already have a boyfriend and it’s pretty serious so, uh… but, it was really nice meeting you, man.” TK slaps him on the shoulder as he brushes by, leaving Buck to wonder what he missed in the conversation. He goes to correct TK’s thoughts but he’s already rounding the corner.

Eddie appears then and Buck almost laughs at his timing.

“Great working with you, man.” TK tells him as they narrowly miss bumping into one another.

“Great working with you, too.” Eddie smiles, already looking towards Buck as TK finally disappears completely. Sensing Buck’s unspoken confusion, Eddie tilts his head and quirks his lips into a smirk. “You okay?”

“Yeah, uh-” Buck glances over Eddie’s shoulder, in the direction TK left, “I think he thought I was hitting on him?”

Eddie snorts, taking a step closer. “Oh, yeah? What gave him that idea?”

Buck holds his hands up in mock-defence. “Trust me, I have _no_ clue.” He drops his hands quickly; as soon as Eddie crowds into his space they’re settling themselves on Eddie’s hips and tugging him even closer with a knowing smirk that Eddie matches.

With a chuckle, Eddie strokes the back of his finger down Buck’s cheek before laying his palm over it. Buck melts under the comforting warmth, leaning into the gentle touch and resisting closing his eyes. “Maybe we’re not as obvious as Hen’s always saying we are.” Eddie jokes, lifting his chin so that his lips brush over Buck’s as he speaks.

A breathy sigh escapes Buck’s mouth as he smiles.

He tilts his head sideways, brow raised as he gestures to himself with one hand. “Or maybe people think they still have a chance with this hot piece of ass.”

The growl that Eddie lets out, deep and low from the back of his throat, is jealous and possessive and entirely Buck’s intended reaction. Eddie’s hand slides down, fingers gripping Buck’s chin roughly as he draws his face down again to meet his eyes with a challenging look. “Doubtful.”

He doesn’t say anything else before cupping Buck’s face with his hands, calloused fingers settling over his jaw and blocking his peripheral view, and pulls Buck down into a searing kiss. Eddie walks Buck backwards until his back is colliding with the side of the truck, hips pressed close and a thigh slipped between Buck’s legs.

It’s not meant to arouse him; it’s meant to make sure Buck knows he’s _Eddie’s_ but _fuck is it hot._

Buck is pliant under his touch, licking into Eddie’s mouth with a strangled moan as he feels wandering fingers twist and pull at his hair. It takes everything that he’s got, tight grip on Eddie’s hips no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises in their place, to not let his knees buckle like they’re oh-so-desperate to.

***

Mateo steps up behind TK, following his line of sight only to see Eddie and Buck making out like two teenagers, completely oblivious of their surroundings. Buck’s clinging to Eddie like he’s his last lifeline as Eddie crowds impossibly closer to the taller of the two, kissing like it’s the last time they’ll ever see each other and not like they’re about to spend a twenty-something hour long drive together.

He laughs, patting TK’s shoulder. “I guess he wasn’t flirting with you after all.”

TK hums his agreement before sighing. “Fuck, I owe Judd twenty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have other things I should be writing and yet here we are xD
> 
> if you actually made it through this dumb fic tysm, I love you! <3


End file.
